Piece of Your Heart
by LoveOneself
Summary: Tsuna is finally out of Hibari's grasp for now. And it will be a matter of time before he's discovered. For the time being, he's starting over his life. Maybe this time, it could have Yamamoto in it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This was something I was working on whenever I wasn't busy with school or working on my current on-goings. This was practically made a long time ago. I never got to upload it though… Anyways, I'm uploading it now.

Chapter 1: Seeking Comfort

Tsuna caresses his newly wounded cheek. Tears begin to form as rain disguise it. The rain was pouring harshly as Tsuna sat on the sideline. He was completely wet to the bone nonetheless. And the reason is because of his overprotective and jealous boyfriend Kyoya Hibari. They once again argued as they always do and Hibari attacked Tsuna. Both physically and mentally against the young brunet… And not once had he bothered to stop the abuse or end the relationship. Alas, he knew Hibari's personality better than anyone else. He does_** not**_ let his belongings go so easily. And if he were to tell anyone, Hibari isn't the type to be pushed around either.

Tsuna covers his face with both hands. If he knew this would happen, he wouldn't have dated the skylark. But he was so different before. What made him change so suddenly? That question is never getting an answer anytime soon. When their fight was over, Tsuna took that chance to escape. Apparently, he succeeded, but it won't be long till Hibari heads out searching for him. He doesn't want to go home. To the house he is living with Hibari. He doesn't want to see him till he is ready. Ready for what exactly? Another beating or form of abuse again? What is he to Hibari nowadays? Tsuna closed his eyes shut before sobbing silently as strangers pass by. All of those questions made him feel useless and abandoned. A sick feeling begins to rise in his abdomens. Like he had before he met his friends in middle school.

The same friends he lost connections with. After a few weeks of dating, Hibari didn't like the idea of Tsuna running loose. Because of that, he got rid of all the connections Tsuna had with others. And the brunet couldn't contact anyone. Not even his dear family. At first, Tsuna thought it was nothing at the time till things took an ugly turn. After that, Tsuna couldn't leave the house. Not once in two whole years. He didn't even know what outside looks like anymore till now. How clueless he was to not suspect something like this to ever happen… He is too oblivious and naïve as always.

The sobbing continued on as the rain poured loudly. The rain was washing him away till it stopped. The brunet's curiosity perks up. The sound of dripping water didn't end. So that means the rain didn't stop just yet. And he can feel someone's presence in front of him. Tsuna's shoulders shook in fear. If he is not mistaken, it was probably Hibari standing before him. Tsuna can feel his fear increasing tenfold. The younger male didn't look up. He doesn't want to see his lover at this moment. He was too scared. He's scared of getting another beating once they get home. Tsuna's shoulders immediately tense when he felt a hand pressing on him.

"Tsuna…?"

The voice was different from Hibari's. The tone held concern and worry. Something Hibari hasn't shown to him or him ever hearing in a long time. And there was only one person he knew that calls him that. And the voice sounded very familiar to him. It was Takeshi Yamamoto. He knew it was. His thoughts were fighting again. One side wants it to be Yamamoto. But the other doesn't from the fear of him seeing the brunet as how he is. Alas, the fear of being found by Hibari entered Tsuna's head. He released his hands on his face and held Yamamoto's hand. Tsuna held his head low to hide his wound.

"Yamamoto… please don't ask. I want to go to your place." He requested.

Yamamoto noticed the shaken hands holding his. Without questioning him, he takes Tsuna home with him. Maybe later he could ask if Tsuna is willing. It was a silent walk. Yamamoto asked frequent questions to lighten the mood, but the brunet doesn't really respond back. Even so, he was bother by one thing: why was Tsuna outside in the cold rain alone? Since Tsuna started to date Hibari, Yamamoto lost contact with him. He tried calling and texting in the past many times. Though Tsuna never returns them either. And after that, he just stopped.

The two males arrive at the large apartment buildings. Tsuna could only stare in awe at the sight from a few glances. Just from the outside, Tsuna could tell that the room is beautiful and very expensive. Not that he doesn't like his house that he's sharing with Hibari. They enter the lobby and aboard into the elevator. It came to a stop on the seventh floor. The metal doors automatically opened as the two set out. And the two exits it. Throughout the hallway, rows of doors with numbers upon them stood next to each other. Tsuna's amazement never creases as he and Yamamoto wandered further in the building. They both stop at the door with the numbers '_8059_' on it. Rampaging through his pocket, he searches for his key. Tsuna held back a light giggle as he watches with interest.

He smiled softly and looked to his left. In the far end, the halls darken from the lack of sunlight or any form of light. Yamamoto made a victorious gesture as he held the key in hand as he opens the door. They enter the living room and Yamamoto removes his shoes. Tsuna did the same. But the young brunet stood near the doorway with his head lowered. Yamamoto extends his hand and held Tsuna's. He gently pulls him to the kitchen. He pulled out a chair next to the kitchen table and gestures him to sit. And that's what Tsuna did. While he did, he watches Yamamoto leave the area and returns with new clothes and a towel.

The baseball player placed the clothes on the table and threw the towel on Tsuna's head. He immediately began to dry the soaking chocolate brown hair. Tsuna voiced out his discomfort and tries to pry the large familiar hands off him. But his effort was futile. Yamamoto chuckles happily at the situation. He haven't seen Tsuna in so long or smiled as much without him. Well not the smiling as much. But he's able to say that he misses his best friend.

"Yamamoto, please stop. I can handle this myself." Tsuna protested.

"No can do Tsuna. This is something I want to do. I haven't seen you in so long. What have you been doing nowadays?" He asked cheerfully.

The struggling came to a stop as Tsuna sat still. Yamamoto momentarily stopped what he was doing and raised a puzzled brow. He silently calls out the brunet's name loud enough for him to hear. But there was no response or reaction. Confusion reverts to concern. If Yamamoto connects the dots correctly, this would involve the reason as to why he was in the cold rain. Come to think of it, where is Hibari when you need the guy? And how come Tsuna is keeping his head low and hidden?

And that's when all the pieces came together. Hibari was the one that did this. But he couldn't be sure about it. Even though he wants to know if he was right; he can't. Why? Because he knew that his friend is a bit worn out. And if he's right, who knows what might happen? He is not willing to take that chance.

"Sorry about that. If you don't want to answer, you don't have to. No pressure on that."

There was still no response. Yamamoto removes the light blue towel and lowers himself to Tsuna's height. Even with his face hidden, Yamamoto always considered himself the only one to understand Tsuna best. He can sense a sad tension lingering. He placed both his hands on his shoulders and gently pressed his head against the other. Immediately, Tsuna's shoulders became stiff. All the action made the brunet wonder. How long have it been since Hibari held him like this? How long have it been since he received any form of love or compassion? How long have it been since he was locked up in that place called home? Far too long is what he thinks.

Tsuna leaned closer. He wanted to have strong arms holding him. It's been so long since Hibari did so. Tsuna carelessly held onto Yamamoto's shirt. He felt so secured, cared for, and maybe joy. Yes, he can feel it.

Yamamoto observes while he allowed Tsuna to do whatever he wanted. He could see the struggle and desperation. He can tell from how extremely close they are. And how tight Tsuna was clinging onto his shirt. After a while, the small brunet softly whispered his name continuously. For once Yamamoto was not sure what to do or say. He always had a solution. But, as of today, he doesn't. That was one of the tricks Tsuna has on him. His best friend can make his mind go blank when it was just them.

"Yamamoto," He started midway.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Is it all right if I stay here for a while?"

Yamamoto's eyes slightly widen. What is he supposed to say? Yes, no, maybe, I don't know? Of course from the looks of it he has to say yes. There is no way he is sending the small brunet out in the rain. He would kill himself if he did so. No, if Gokudera were to find out, he would be skinned alive.

"Sure, I don't see why not." He laughs sheepishly.

"Thank you."

Tsuna closed his tired eyes and drifted to sleep. The sudden change in weight made a strange impression on Yamamoto. He shook Tsuna lightly while calling his name. But the soft snoring coming from the brunet gave him the idea of what's going on. He adjusted his arms and carried his friend bride-style. He walked slowly, making sure not to drop the other male. He opened the door to his bedroom and settled the body on his large bed. Tsuna stirred a bit once he was on the bed. Yamamoto smiles lightly before turning on the lampshade to lighten the room. But not before changing the brunet out of his wet clothes.

He pulled on the blanket and tucked Tsuna in securely. Giving one good look at his work, he smiles once more. But it quickly turned into a shocking frown. In the corner of his eyes, he noticed a purple mark on the brunet's cheek. It's a bit darker and noticeable than it's supposed to. But that's not the reason that is making his blood boil. There was one thing he wanted an answer to: _Who did this to him?_ Tsuna turned to his side as his shoulders shook heavily. Soft sound of sobbing entered Yamamoto's ears. The baseball player can tell that Tsuna was having a nightmare. Well, so much for a better day.

"Tsuna, what happened to you?" Yamamoto asked himself in a whisper.

With that, he left the room.

–

Tsuna sat up on the bed with a heavy migraine. He looked around slowly.

"Oh… I'm at Yamamoto's apartment." He told himself.

He silently groaned as his head once again began to ache. He lifted himself from the bed and went to the living room. But before doing so, he made sure that his bruise wasn't showing or aching. He saw that Yamamoto was leaning on his back against the kitchen sink with coffee at hand. He had a look that says he was busy thinking over something. Tsuna approach the taller male with curiosity. Distracted, Yamamoto fails to notice the brunet standing next to him. But he came back to reality when a small familiar voice was calling out to him. Yamamoto sharply turned his head and met with large chocolate brown eyes.

"Tsuna! You're awake… How are you feeling?"

"I feel much better than I ever had before…" He answers quietly.

The conversation died down and silence kicked in. None made a sign or movement of wanting to talk.

"Tsuna, uh, there's something I want to ask you. But you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"What is it?"

"This might sound strange but… Did Hibari hit you? And that bruise on your cheek…"

Tsuna's heart immediately dropped to his stomach. His eyes widen in fear. He didn't want to answer or let the taller male know. Is that why he had that type of face on? It doesn't matter anymore. He needed to leave._ Now!_

"I'm sorry for intruding. I'll be leave now."

Tsuna took the chance to walk quickly to the door. But he couldn't move a muscle. A firm hand held his wrist, making sure he is unable to move.

"Tsuna… Please, I want to help."

Tsuna looked away, feeling completely ashamed. He didn't want to be found out. He should've left without bothering him in the first place. But once he leaves, where will he go? He doesn't have anyone else to contact. Neither does he have anyone he knew that he can stay with. It was either Yamamoto or return back to Hibari…

"Don't worry. I broke up with Hibari before this happened." He lied.

"Then how did you get that bruise?"

"It was my fault for being clumsy that's all."

The tone wasn't convincing to Yamamoto. But he can see how his friend doesn't want to talk about this. Instead, he released the brunet and told him he was welcome to stay whenever he wants. Tsuna could only smile weakly and return to the bedroom. Yamamoto watches with a firm eye before sighing. He could tell that his best friend just lied to him.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto called out.

–

And that's the end for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. This is different from how I normally write. But this is from a long time ago. Please review or something… Really… What is up with me and depressing stories? Besides that, school is almost ending. So I have some time on me. For the next chapter for _My Little Family_, it's almost done. I just need to add a bit more then I can update it. As for _I'm Just A Weapon_... Yeah... Going to be a while... That's my current news to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. It's been a long time since this story has gotten an update. Either way, happy 8027 day. And thanks goes to **theluckyshipper** for being the first and only reviewer. I'm happy and sad about it. Sigh. Anyways, I apologize for the previous chapter. It's not very well done since I was still inexperienced at the time. And also, to any possible 1827 readers, I want to apologize beforehand if I write anything offending about the pairing. So, please enjoy.

Previously on _Piece __of Your__Heart_:

_"__Then __how __did __you __get __that __bruise__?"_

_"__It __was __my __fault __for __being __clumsy __that__'__s __all__."_

_The __tone __wasn__'__t __convincing __to __Yamamoto__. __But __he __can __see __how __his __friend __doesn__'__t __want __to ta__lk __about __this__. __Instead__, __he __released __the __brunet __and __told __him __he __was __welcome __to __stay __whenever __he __wants__. __Tsuna __could __only __smile __weakly __and __return __to __the __bedroom__. __Yamamoto __watches __with __a __firm __eye __before __sighing__. __He __could __tell __that __his __best __friend __just __lied __to __him__._

_"__Tsuna__…" __Yamamoto __called __out__._

Chapter 2: My Unobtained Freedom

Tsuna pressed his back on the closed door. He returned back to Yamamoto's bedroom in the end. The brunet softly bit his lip in frustration. His friend Yamamoto was getting suspicious lately. And if he were to remain here any longer, that would be bad news. For now, he can stay for another day. After that, he'll look for a hotel to stay at and start over his life. That's the only thing he can do.

He slowly leaned off the door and walked over the bed. He sat on the side, running his hand through his messy brown hair. His eyes wandered across the room, taking in the setting. The color of the room is mainly various shades of blue. Everything except the decoration and furniture which are white. Tsuna was always curious about why Yamamoto was fond of the color blue.

The last thing he stopped on was the a single picture frame on the nightstand. Tsuna wanted a better look at it so he picked it up. Much to his surprise, it was a picture of Yamamoto and Gokudera. There was a letter at the bottom right corner with only four words on it.

_To __my __love__, __Gokudera__._

The brunet's curiosity peaked. He never thought that his two friends would get together. They were completely different in personality and everything else. Then, again, he shouldn't complain about it. The same would go with his relationship with Hibari. Tsuna settled it back down and smiled. At least he could admit that their relationship could be better than his any day. He bit his lower lip softly.

'_That __life__... __I __don__'__t __have __to __go __back __to __that __place __anymore__...'_ He thought.

Tsuna decided on taking a short nap before making any further plans. His left cheek pressed against the soft pillow and pulled the blanket over his body. Already, he could feel his body becoming tired when he finished settling in. It was easier enough to sleep peacefully. Something that he was deprived of. For now, he knows that he is safe and there is no need for him to worry.

* * *

Hibari was standing in the middle of his living room, furious. His surroundings, his home, is completely destroyed. Each wall has at least three or more holes and the floor also. Most of the furniture either has a large hole or has been torn in two. He straighten his back and stared at his work. Hibari groaned in frustration. Now, he needs to buy replacements and repairs for it all. His growing frustration lessened when he heard his phone ring, pressing the talk button.

"This better be good. Or else I'll bite you to death." He hissed.

**"I****'****m ****sorry ****for ****bothering ****you****, ****but ****there****'****s ****a ****crisis****! ****We ****need ****help****."** Kusakabe answered nervously.

"Then deal with it. I have my own matters to handle here."

**"But ****there ****are ****a ****few ****escapee ****loose****. ****They ****are ****also ****armed****."**

"Very well... I'll be down there soon."

Hibari pressed the end button and pocket his phone. At least he has something he can do to release his remaining anger. An image of his lover sneaked into his thoughts. Apparently Tsuna decided to be daring without him knowing. Now he's gone to somewhere that he doesn't know. Hopefully, he'll turn up on his own later. Hibari brushed some of the wrinkles off his suit and sighed. He'll make some arrangements to get everything fixed soon.

"It seemed like a storm beaten me here to the extreme."

Hibari turned his attention to the door. He mentally hissed when he saw Ryohei standing there. He didn't have time to accommodate the former boxing captain. The reason that he's here is for Tsuna. Apparently, his unannounced guest thought there was something going on. So he thought he should check up the brunet once a week. Unfortunately, his timing is bad.

"What happened here? Where's Sawada?"

"Not here. Now, leave. I have some business to attend to."

"Hold on a minute. What do you mean 'not here'? Where'd he go?"

"Like I said, not here. And I don't have time for this. Leave or _I__'__ll_ make you."

Ryohei did what he is told. There is no used going against a mad Hibari. He watched as his schoolmate exit his home, lock it, and entered his car. The white haired male rushed over to his car. Leaning on the door with Hibari on the other side, he continued with his questioning.

"Aside from Sawada, what happened in there?"

"That is none of your concern. When I get back, I expect you will be somewhere else."

"Cruelty to the extreme. Well, I won't pester you. I'll get it from Sawada."

"Don't. And if you see Tsunayoshi, take him to your house and call me. I will pick him up."

Ryohei merely nodded in agreement, absentminded. With that, Hibari quickly drove away and left behind a confused Ryohei. The white haired male scratched his head from Hibari's comment. He found it strange overall. Yet, there are a lot of things that are strange between Tsuna and his lover. And the thing he learned from it was to only get involve when needed.

He walked over to his car and entered. He sighed tiredly. Hopefully what he saw in there didn't lead any harm to the brunet. Then, again, he can only hope.

"Seems like Hibari doesn't know where he is... Where'd you go Sawada?"

* * *

"What do you mean 'I'm leaving'?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna and Yamamoto are in the living room. The brunet finally woke up and thought over what he can do. And, when he finally decided on it, he went to Yamamoto to talk about it. So far, his friend didn't seem to like the idea nor agree with it. When Tsuna further explained it, Yamamoto dismissed the idea and told him to stay. That's when he said flatly that he is intending to leave and that is what he'll do.

"You don't have anywhere to go. Just stay here as long as you want Tsuna. I don't mind."

"That's the thing. I don't want to intrude. It's best that I do this and look for a job."

"And I don't agree. Tsuna, it's tough out there. Just getting a job will be a miracle nowadays."

"Then I'll take that chance. Yamamoto, why are you against me living on my own?" Tsuna asked.

Yamamoto kept quiet at that moment. He just stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. Tsuna watches his friend refill his cup and taking a long sip. The brunet could have guessed that Yamamoto was ignoring him as his last resort. If objecting doesn't work, there is always ignoring. However, Tsuna doesn't intend for that to happen. He rose from his seat and head towards the door.

"I'm worried about you Tsuna..."

Tsuna was just about to reach the doorknob, his fingers pressing on it. He slowly turn to look behind him. Yamamoto had his coffee set aside as he stared at the brunet. It was so long since he saw Yamamoto look so troubled. The raven haired male settled both his hands on the countertop. He dropped his head with his eyes closed. Tsuna took a few steps away from the door, turning towards his friend.

"You just disappeared. Out of our lives... No calls, messages, nothing. I thought something happened to you..."

"Yamamoto..." Tsuna whispered.

"We missed you. When you were gone, everyone changed. To forget that you were gone."

The brunet can see Yamamoto shaking his head. It was true that he was missing. When he was dating Hibari, things changed for him too. His lover became too protective and obsessed about him. He was denied of keeping in contact with anyone he knew. Even for this long, he could hardly remember what his mother look like. The only two that Hibari permits him to see is Ryohei or Kusakabe. That was it. In that house, he felt suffocated.

"Then I found you. I thought I was imagining it. To think it was you. I was so happy."

Yamamoto finally looked up with his eyes opened. He walked out of the kitchen and approaches Tsuna. For some reason, Yamamoto looked exhausted, as if he never slept for many days, to the brunet. The raven haired male pulled the young brunet into his arms for an embrace. Tsuna felt his cheeks becoming warm from the sudden action. Yamamoto buried his face in Tsuna's messy brown hair.

"You have no idea how happy I was. That's why I can't let you go so easily. I'm scared that you might go missing again."

"Yamamoto, I won't disappear. I'm not going anywhere this time."

"Promise me that. Promise that you won't."

"I promise... I promise I won't go away."

Yamamoto pulled away slightly, still holding on to Tsuna. It's been so long since the brunet last saw his friend if he recalls it. He almost forgot how handsome Yamamoto is up close. The warmth in his cheeks grew as he felt his heart beating against his chest. It felt weird. All these feelings he's getting with Yamamoto is weird to him. He's not saying that he hadn't felt it before. But it's been so long since he felt like this that he forgotten.

That moment, the sound of the door unlocking itself entered their ears. They both turned to the door to see Gokudera coming in. The silver haired male stopped his track when he saw his lover and best friend. The grocery bag, or that's what the brunet is suspecting it as, dropped to the floor. Tsuna took that chance to remove himself from Yamamoto's hold. He still haven't forgotten that those two are dating.

"Tsunayoshi..." He whispered to himself.

"Gokudera-kun, hello."

Yamamoto turned away when his lover rushed to the brunet for a tight hug. Tsuna pats his tall friend's back as Gokudera kept calling his name repeatedly. He pulled away from the brunet, smiled widely, and said that he missed him dearly. Tsuna said the same and was glad to see his two close friends again after so long. Gokudera nodded in agreement.

"It's really been too long. We need a lot of catching up. Let me take care of something before we start."

Gokudera suggested that Yamamoto and Tsuna should sit as they waited. The silver haired male quickly picked up the forgotten bag, walked to the refrigerator, and filled it with food. Tsuna and Yamamoto did what they were suggested to do. Instead of sitting next to each other, the brunet sat on one of the white karlstad armchair on the right side. Yamamoto took the matching couch in the middle. They didn't look at each other, recalling their previous activity.

"Done. So Tsunayoshi, what brings you here?" Gokudera asked.

Gokudera took the empty spot on the couch next to Yamamoto. He smiled brightly as he asked his question. The brunet felt his body forcefully pushing backwards against the armchair. His stomach twist and turned uncomfortably. Yamamoto took notice and lightly coughed to get his lover's attention.

"Tsuna and I ran into each other when I was coming back from work. He was looking for a place to stay." Yamamoto answered.

"Yeah, I was trying to get away from the rain. Luckily, Yamamoto just happened to be there."

"Well, that's good. But what about that bastard Hibari? I heard you were dating him."

"O-Oh... We're separated now. He wanted me to stay longer, but I said no."

The topic of his lover, even the mere mention of his name, made Tsuna sick. He didn't feel comfortable talking about him. Not with those haunting memories that he's trying to bury. His body suddenly turned sore after remember his lover attacking him. Gokudera turned to Yamamoto, complaining that he never liked Hibari. He continued on about how he thought that Hibari wasted Tsuna's time and love just to breaking up later.

Yet, Gokudera doesn't know the whole truth. Hibari is still, technically, his lover. And, not only that, he is looking for him right this minute if he's not wrong. Tsuna stared down at his hand to see it slightly shaking. He would be shocked if he wasn't shaken up from that very thought. The room instantly turned silently. Gokudera was staring at the brunet as if he saw a ghost.

"Tsunayoshi, there's something that's bothering me." Gokudera began.

"Yes, what is it?"

"The bruise on your cheek. How did you get it?"

"I was clumsy. I tripped and fell. That's how I got it." Tsuna answered.

Gokudera gave him a doubtful look. Tsuna can understand if he didn't believe it. Neither would he if he was in his position. Yamamoto had his arms crossed against his chest as he stared at the brunet. He remained silent, just watching at the side. The last time he asked Tsuna about it, he nearly fled the building. Yamamoto thought it was a touchy subject so he didn't mention it. Yet, he also has his doubts about how the brunet got it. But he didn't want to pressure Tsuna over it.

"How long are you planning on staying Tsunayoshi?"

"Not long. I intend to get a place in a hotel and find a job later. Though Yamamoto doesn't agree."

"And why is that?"

"Finding a hotel is one thing. But a job is different. He might as well stay here." Yamamoto answered.

Yamamoto was still standing firm about the whole idea of Tsuna being on his own. He should stay here instead of wasting money on hotels. And if he needed a job, he will also help on that. Yamamoto just thinks that Tsuna shouldn't put himself through all that trouble. Gokudera grumbled once he finished listening to his boyfriend's explanation. Despite going against Tsuna, Yamamoto is right.

"Maybe you should stay here. At least, until you get back on your feet." Gokudera insisted.

"But I would be intruding. I don't want to cause trouble for Yamamoto."

"Like I said, it's no trouble. I'm more than happy to have you here Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled.

"Then it's settled, Tsunayoshi stays here."

Gokudera and Yamamoto stood from the couch and told the brunet they'll make something to eat. Tsuna smiled and thanked them for their generosity. Once they weren't paying any attention to him, Tsuna dropped his smile. Hibari was still lingering in his thoughts. Despite it all, the brunet is praying that he 'gets back on his feet' soon. He doesn't want to put them at risk after reuniting with them.

_'__Though __it__'__s __a __bit __far__, __I__'__ll __get __my __freedom__.'_ He thought.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I want to make an announcement. We, the 8027 Famiglia, are looking for new members on Facebook. We are hoping that there are some 8027 lovers out there that would want to join. I have the link in my bio. All you need to do is join. With that, happy 8027 day and have a very nice day.


End file.
